


My Love. This is Karma.

by TheChickenGod



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChickenGod/pseuds/TheChickenGod
Summary: Fundy and Dream's wedding don't goes as planned.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	My Love. This is Karma.

Fundy stared at the man in front of him as he walked down the aisle. He gave the man a joyful smile as they stood face to face, the man giving a sweet smile back, Fundy could feel something boiling in from the bottom of his stomach. 

Karl started the ceremony with the same old speech. Fundy couldn’t hear most of it, he just went as they practiced it. “Dream, do you take Fundy to be your husband through sickness and health?” Karl asked the groom.

“I do.” Dream answered, yet it sounded almost uncertain. Fundy didn’t mind it though, giving dream a comforting smile. 

“Fundy, do you take Dream to be your husband through sickness and health?” Karled asked him. Fundy simply hummed, for a few seconds he glanced around. Gently he raises his hand, and punches Dream hard enough to crack that stupid porcelain mask. Fundy’s once warm smile churned into a bitter almost threatening smile. There were some gasps from the crowd, some were trying to get to dream to only be stopped by one of the L’manburg citizens.

“So I guess I should explain myself.” The fox’s eyes narrow onto his fiancee,”Where should I start?” Fundy asks as he plucks the bouquet’s petals one by one.”Oh! I Know! How about I tell them about how you and Gogy went behind my back!” He exclaimed enthusiastically, he kneels down to Dream’s level,”Did you think I was a fool, babe?” his hand caressed the other’s swollen cheek gently, quickly taking off his precious mask. Dream bit his lip from frustration, clenching his fist. 

“Fundy, why didn’t you call off the wedding if you knew?” Dream asked,”Why would you embarrass me like this?” the man glares at the fox, who playfully held the mask. 

The fox lets out a chuckle,”Oh dream boy”,a glint of malice shows itself in the other’s eyes. “I didn’t do this to embarrass you,”he laughs almost insanely,”I just wanted to show you something!” he exclaims as he skips up to Karl’s podium, tearing it down. Under was a button, obviously connected to something. Dream looked at the fox, knowing what would happen next, lunged at Fundy, only to be stopped by a cold blade that met the nape of his throat.

“Fundy please! Don’t do it.” Dream pleaded desperately. His plea was only met with a smile, and for a moment, Fundy’s form meshed into Wilbur. 

“This, my love. This is Karma.” The fox stated before pushing the button. The loud booms and explosions could be heard from Dream’s territory. All dream citizens pieced together the stories, their cries filling the church.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and sweet oneshot!


End file.
